A photoconductive switch is an electrical switch that is controlled by an optical input (e.g., light) to cause photo-induced conductivity of the switch material. For example, light applied to the switch material can increase its electrical conductance as a consequence of irradiation with light. Photoconductive switches can be used for photoconductive sampling, generation of high frequency pulses (e.g., terahertz pulses), high-speed photodetectors in optical fiber communications, and in analog-to-digital converters, among other applications. Existing photoconductive switch modules can be designed using various package geometries. However, the energy storage systems in the switch module that feed such photoconductive switches include considerable parasitic capacitive and inductive effects due to the geometry of the structure containing the energy storage.